Faunlands Adel
Faunlands adel lever i et hierakisk system, der er en hel del mere overskueligt end eksempelvis Oures eller Rells. Systemet er inddelt i klart formulerede trin, og hver stand har sine egne specificerede opgaver og privilegier. Til trods for overskueligheden sker det dog alligevel ofte at der er splid i adelens egne rækker, og der bryder jævnligt små bataljer ud, som det er kongens opgave at tage stilling til. Gennem disse oprør kan man miste land og titel, opnå mere magt eller tilrane sig en højere position. Beslutningen om hvem der ejer og bestemmer over hvad er i sidste ende regentens, men han eller hun er til gengæld afhængig af adelens støtte. Regenter kan afsættes hvilket er sket ved flere lejligheder gennem historien. Faunlands system er blevet bygget op gradvist efter eksperimenter med andre styreformer er slået fejl. Reformerne har medført mange ændringer og selvom det er over 100 år siden der sidst blev ændret på reglerne, er der stadig nogle der er utilfredse med det - faunlændinge med magisk blod i årene lever længe og husker glimrende. Der er fire trin i adelens pyramide. Under disse fire trin kommer tre økonomiske klasser af ikke-adelige: Velhavere, borgere og bønder. Borgere er alt fra håndværkere og sømænd, til præster, magikere og købmænd. Velhavere er borgere der er rige eller magtfulde - eksempelvis en købmand fra et af de store handelshuse eller en højtstående Tequrá-præstinde. Bønder er en særlig klasse. De forpagter jord hos adelen, der som de eneste kan eje jorden. Mange baroner sikrer sig at bønderne er knyttet til jorden, enten med lovgivning eller ved at gøre jordpriserne så høje at bønderne ikke kan flytte. Der er dog også andre baroner der holder bønderne på hans jord ved at være gavmilde. Borgere har langt mere bevægelsesfrihed, så bønder forsøger ofte at hæve sig op til borgerstand. Det er baronens opgave, gennem de chevaliers der hører under vedkommende, at beskytte bønder, borgere og velhavere mod røvere, fjendtlige baroner og monstre. Regent Faunlands regent er en valgkonge eller -dronning. Kun marquiser kan stille op til regentvalg. Der vælges ny regent når den gamle dør eller bliver afsat. En regent kan kun afsættes hvis alle marquiser og mindst halvdelen af baronerne er enige om det. Regentens opgave er af samle adelen og derigennem tage de storpolitiske beslutninger der påvirker hele landet. Regenten er den eneste der kan erklære et andet land krig, men tager også mere fredelige beslutninger, som udbyggelse af veje der går gennem flere regioner, handelsembargoer, frihandelsaftaler og lignende. Generelt tages regenten med på råd i alle større sager der påvirker mere end én region. Det sker ofte at en populær regents førstefødte vælges som konge, hvis vedkommende er gammel nok. Det sker mest fordi det er nemmere end at skabe enighed blandt marquiserne om hvem af dem der skal bestemme. En regent vælges med simpelt flertal, men sådan et er ikke nemt at finde. Regentens vigtigste rolle er at have det samlede overblik over Faunlands væbnede styrker og flåde. Regenten har ikke sin egen hær, men har krav på et kontingent soldater og præster fra hvert baroni i landet, i tilfælde af krig. Flåden ejes af marquien af Daquir, der modtager økonomisk kompensation for denne ekstreme udgift fra alle andre regioner. Ligeledes modtager regioner der grænser op til Illmathant og Heimarr støtte til fæstningsbyggerier. Baronierne aftaler indbyrdes med regenten hvor stor en styrke og hvilken slags soldater de skal sende. Det skyldes at nogle baronier er langt større end andre, der er forskel på befolkningstætheden og nogle baronier har traditioner for at føre krig på en særlig måde - et baroni med et stort magisk akademi sender et korps af magikere, et baroni med dygtige hesteavlere sender beredne tropper, etc. Marquiser, Baroner og Chevaliers Følgende titler går i arv til det ældste barn. Efterfølgende børn bliver som regel officerer i hæren, uden at have en adelstitel, præster for Tequrá, Sabine eller Patu, eller magikere, hvis de har talentet til det. Marquiserne - styrer regioner. Svarer til Oures markgrever, men har generelt langt mere magt, mere land og flere penge. Er ansvarlige for national sikkerhed, indkrævning af skatter til kongen. Baronerne - styrer baronier. Kan også stemme til kongevalg. Er ansvarlige for lokal lov og orden, indkaldelse og træning af soldater, indkrævning af skatter til Marquiernes, vedligeholdelse af Tequrás templer. Chevaliers (riddere). Får jord af baronerne til gengæld for at kæmpe som riddere og officerer i hæren. Kan ikke stemme til kongevalg. Inddriver skatter for baronerne. Der er oftest en chervalier i hver landsby i et baroni, der fungerer som borgmester. Andre bor på deres egne storgårde. Krig mellem adelige Der er ikke usædvanligt at der udbryder stridigheder mellem fraktioner i adelen. Det kan være noget så simpelt som en familiefejde mellem chevaliers fra to nabobyer, eller nationsrystende storkrige mellem grupper af marquiser, der er uenige om den næste konge. Så længe en konflikt ikke bevæger sig ind eller ud over Faunlands grænser lader kongen som regel adelen finde ud af deres problemer selv - med den naturlige undtagelse af et adeligt orkestreret kupforsøg, som regenten naturligvis helst ses undgåes. Hvis en konflikt vokser sig så stor at den bliver en trussel for økonomien eller andre alvorlige ting, vil han som regel forsøge at mægle, gerne med en flok andre adelige i ryggen. Der er generelt enighed om at en adelig der bekæmpes på slagmarken skal overlade dele af eller hele sin jord til sejrsherren. En nådig sejrsherre kan lade sig nøje med krigserstatning i form af penge, ressourcer, toldfritagelser eller sågar bønder. Det er ikke hørt at en baron er en andens vassal efter at have tabt en krig. En adelig der mister al sin jord bliver degraderet. Igen er det som regel op til sejrsherren - eller regenten hvis han mægler - at bestemme hvad der sker. En baron kan tage en slået fjende til sig som en af hans chevaliers - dette betragtes som det mest ædle - eller simpelthen reducere sin fjende til borger. I ekstreme tilfælde kan en adelig endda få en slået fjende henrettet. Eks-adel Småkrige og regentens luner kan betyde at en adelig mister sin titel. Der findes hundreder af familier der enten har været adelige eller er bastard-blodlinjer af adelige. Nogle smykker sig stadig med deres gamle titler - nogle endda med titler der ikke længere bruges som Comte, Duc eller Grand-Baron. De har dog ingen reel magt på baggrund af deres blod - de er som borgere nødt til at fortjene de ting de ønsker at opnå. I sjældne tilfælde lykkes det en degraderet slægt at vinde deres ære og titel tilbage, og dermed igen blive herrer over deres gamle domæne. Nyadel Der findes to måder at opnå adelstitler på. Enten kan man blive valgt som chevalier af en baron eller også kan man blive udnævnt til adelig af regenten. Regenten kan frit bestemme hvilken titel en person modtager og hvilken jord der hører til udnævnelsen. Det ville dog være meget uforsigtigt af en regent at inddrage for meget land fra andre adelige, for at dele den ud til nyslåede baroner. Dette kunne meget vel medføre en borgerkrig - hvilket det da også har gjort flere gange i historien. Nyadel udnævnes når der opstår huller i adelen. Det sker helt naturligt i løbet af krige og epidemier eller som følge af kupforsøg og andre fortrædeligheder. Det sker også at en borger begår så store heltedåder at regenten eller en marquis udnævner vedkommende til baron. Nyadel bliver generelt set ned på af ældre slægter, og accepteres som regel først efter fire-fem generationer. Uradel Der findes adskillig store slægter i Faunland der kan spore deres stamtavle tilbage til før landet blev grundlagt. Disse betegnes som Uradel, og selvom de ifølge loven er ligestillet med andre adelige af samme rang, bliver de som regel respekteret mere - især af hinanden. Uradelen bor især omkring kongebyen Carfour og langs grænsen til Quai-Quinn, hvor deres slægter har boet siden før Faunlands stiftelse. Regenten vælges altid fra Uradelen, selvom det ikke er lovpligtigt. Dette skyldes en sejlivet myte - eller en hellig profeti, afhængigt af hvem man spørger - der siger at Faunlands regent skal nedstamme fra guden Tequrá. Vælges en regent der ikke er "af blodet" vil landet gå under. Da hele uradelen er forenet gennem ægteskaber er de stort set alle "af blodet". En stor del af dem har interessant nok også høje poster indenfor Tequrás præsteskab. Kategori:Artikler om Faunland